The processors in integrated circuits and other electronic assemblies are continually being required to handle an ever-increasing number of signals. A typical processor often requires additional signals in order to operate at higher frequencies and to simultaneously perform more logic and memory operations.
Electronic assemblies are often used to connect and secure electronic packages that include processors onto a system board (e.g., a mother board or a printed circuit board (PCB)). Most electronic assemblies are typically constructed for easy installation and replacement of the electronic assemblies onto sockets. Many sockets include contacts that are assembled within the socket to provide an electrical connection between the system board and the electronic assemblies.
Configurable memory for on package memory applications typically includes electronic packages that are connected under stringent space requirements. The volumetrics are very constrained due to limited form factor space on the substrates where the electronic assemblies are usually mounted.
Many of the conventional electronic assemblies (e.g., a Low Insertion Force Connector) typically require too much force to insert, or enable, an electronic package on to a socket and often exceed ergonomic requirements. A specialized tool is also usually needed in order to install the electronic assembly on to a socket. In addition, when multiple electronic assemblies are mounted to a substrate an undesirably large keep out zone is typically required on the substrate.